We have studied mixtures of different phospahtidylcholines (PC) and phosphatidylserines (PS) in the fluid phase. Using 1H-NMR, we have been able to observe intermolecular dipolar interactions between the -CH2 of the PS head group and the -CH2 of the PC head group, which provides information regarding lipid domain sizes and opens the possibility of measuring average intermolecular distances. We have also observed intermolecular dipolar interactions between water and some lipid chemical groups which has afforded a more accurate picture of magnetization transfer pathways and spin diffusion in model membranes. Finally, we have observed 1H-1H dipolar interactions with NOE experiments and dipolar recoupling schemes (RFDR, MELODRAMA...) that will advantageously be extended to higher magnetic fields.